


If I'm to Die

by lostsoullover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Baby's first angst, Big Brother Peter Parker, Big family, Gen, Grandma aunt may, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Miscarriage, My First AO3 Post, more chapters soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostsoullover/pseuds/lostsoullover
Summary: Morgan never got to meet her father, and because fate is cruel- She never will.





	If I'm to Die

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm bad at this. Try to enjoy my writing. I did this instead of my health project.

Rubble and grit crunched under Morgan’s feet as she walked into the great hall of the museum her father and his friends left for her. Fragments of the past were scattered everywhere she looked, her mother told her about everything that there was. The clothing scraps of Black Widow; her aunt. Her Uncle Vision’s mechanical arm, Uncle Hawkeye’s bow. So many people her mother refused to call by their real names out of fear of sobbing at any given moment, and yet there was always one she knew.  
  
Morgan’s head was low in mourning as she approached the gauntlet of her late father, heart aching as she kneeled beside it like a memorial stone in a graveyard. Her soft hands traced each finger with a soft and loving touch before retracting.   
  
“I know this isn’t what you wanted, dad, but mom misses you. She’s so sad without you and I can hardly take it when she looks at me. She says I’m just like you, even at 15 , but she always looks ready to cry. “  
  
The girl wiped her eyes as she sniffed, trying to breathe through her clogged nose and heavy sorrow.   
  
“Dad, I need you here. _She_ need you here. I know you gave up everything you wanted for her and me. Please just- try to understand when the message gets to you- know that I never saw you, but I’ve always loved you.”   
  
The gauntlet fit her well, even with the timestone chipped it looked perfect to her. So, kissing it gently, the young woman lifted her hand and changed time for the best. She snapped her fingers and slowly the world around her was gone.

So- this is discontinued because the person i was writing for is a Transphobe.


End file.
